


偏爱

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: ooc 私设多如山 脑热产物有金文提及，东哥单箭头暗恋向肉渣 教授金x男妓东 狗血烂俗更梗be警告⚠️





	偏爱

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我能早一点遇见你  
> 是不是故事会是另外一种结局  
> 我爱你  
> 你也爱着我

如果我能早一点遇见你  
是不是故事会是另外一种结局  
我爱你  
你也爱着我

李鹤东今天起了个大早，特意收拾了自己  
for one night的所有人都能看出来  
东哥今天特高兴，而难得装扮自己的原因  
不用猜，肯定是那位爷要来了

果不其然  
不到一会，那个身材高挑的男人准时出现在俱乐部门口，李鹤东见到男人的时候，声音拔高了一度，难掩喜悦之情  
“谢金！”  
能直呼客人姓名的人，估计只有李鹤东一个了  
谢文金走到他面前，捏了捏他的脸，将他带来的早餐递给李鹤东，李鹤东怕耽误宝贵的外出时间，抓起来就往嘴里塞，差点被噎到，谢文金及时递上了水

“不着急，吃完咱们再走”  
谢文金拍着他的后背，轻声哄着

今天是李鹤东第一次离开for one night的日子  
也是他和谢文金相遇一年的纪念日

谢文金讨厌酒  
酒真是个害人的玩意，在它的驱使下，君子也能变禽兽，谢文金有切身体会

一年前的那天，他刚参加完活动，被一群刚认识的“朋友”灌得醉醺醺的，连拉带扯的来到了for one night，迷糊中的谢文金信以为真这只是间酒吧，不曾想这个俱乐部还兼具嫖娼的业务

只不过，都是男妓

因为平时一板正经的谢教授坐怀不乱的君子形象深入人心，很多人也想看看他是不是在酒精的作用下还能为保持住，就有了这个恶作剧，女性过后太麻烦便有人提议找个男妓，便宜还不会纠缠

老板见这些人衣着也不是名牌高档，这个客人又喝得烂醉如泥，想来是不会有额外的花费了，自然不会派头牌过去，连说了几个名字谢文金都连连摆手，直到使者不耐烦的念到李鹤东的名字时，谢文金猛地抬头，仍然是那副迷迷糊糊的模样，嘴里跟着不断念叨，重复着那个鹤字  
“李....鹤...东？...鹤...鹤..鹤..吗”  
而业绩惨淡的李鹤东就这样莫名其妙成了for one night的今晚的幸运儿

当谢文金被扶进李鹤东房间内时，李鹤东伸手接过他来，拖着这个比自己高大的男子丢到了床上，累得气喘吁吁的李鹤东倒在他身边开始打量今晚点他的客人

生得唇红齿白、长得斯斯文文的，跟那些贼眉鼠眼的一比较，高下立判，啧啧，这穿着也是相当正经了，李鹤东有些好奇这样的正人君子怎么会跑到这里来  
思前想后，估计是被坑了一把

而且应该是个新手，要不怎么会点他  
李鹤东不是一个称职的男妓，他欺负客人的次数远比侵犯他的次数多，长此以往，几乎没什么人愿意点他，点名要他不是把他玩得半死就是被他揍得半死，不是施虐狂就是受虐狂

眼前这个人看起来两者都不是

但人都到自己这里了，钱都付完了，不做点什么说不过去，李鹤东伸手帮谢文金解了裤子，在看到那条平角老式条纹内裤时笑得前仰后合，这是位老先生吗，不过目光很快就停留在谢文金两腿间那物件上了，颜色形状都是少有的漂亮，一看就是没怎么使用过的，用手心掂了掂，这尺寸，这重量

哟，赛活驴啊

在李鹤东温热掌心的刺激下，那玩意不断充血膨大，越来越坚硬，李鹤东吞了吞口水，想象着这玩意要是插进自己的后穴，光是进来就能爽死

但谢文金长得太过和善，强行要了他，李鹤东有种罪孽感，趁人之危好像不太好，左思右想决定只给个口活算了，而且门外那帮孙子一定听着呢，应付差事得了

李鹤东在谢文金胯下卖力的吸允，时不时发出一些呻吟迷惑外面听墙角的男人们，而床上的谢文金睡得死沉，偶尔发出几声舒服的鼻音

吞下这么个庞然大物，可苦了李鹤东  
直到完全泻到李鹤东嘴里，谢金也未清醒过来，迷糊中又泄出一些，李鹤东口中还未咽下，猝不及防又被射了一脸，整个人都不好了

心中骂了一嘴，明早一定要这家伙多加一倍钱

清晨第一缕阳光照进来，洒在谢文金身上  
将他扰醒，因为宿醉，谢文金觉得头痛欲裂，但相比浑浑噩噩的脑袋，两腿间那个不可言说的部位更奇怪，他昨晚做了个春梦，看不清脸的人带给了他前所未有的舒服，口腔黏膜包裹着自己的肉刃，太过舒服，以至于他红着脸将自己交待到人家口中

谢文金感叹，还好是梦，要不他真是愧对人家了  
谢文金正沉浸于自我检讨中，耳畔突然传来了沙哑的男声

“你他妈可算醒了，昨晚累死我了”  
谢文金一惊，瞬间睡意全无，清醒了不少，才发现这里不是自己的家，而是个陌生的地方，循声望去，是一张年轻英俊的脸

只是表情好像不那么友善

谢文金下意识抓紧被子，低声问道  
“我在哪里，我在做梦吗”  
然后紧接着挨了一脑瓢，谢文金揉了揉头  
委屈巴巴的看着男子

男子歪嘴笑着，一副得逞的样子  
“做个屁梦，疼了吧，该，让你昨晚折腾我”

谢文听罢，整个人僵硬在原地，原来一切都不是梦，是真的，那他岂不是非礼了眼前的男子，该如何补偿人家是好啊

看见谢文金陷入沉思，李鹤东都怀疑这家伙这不是读书读傻了，为了将他拉回现实，李鹤东大声问道  
“喂，你叫什么名字啊！”

谢文金被李鹤东的声音吓了一跳，怕迟了再挨顿打，慌忙开口回复

“我叫谢，谢金”

李鹤东问的突兀，谢文金未来得及反应，面对陌生人，差点将真实姓名脱口而出，便撒了谎，掩去了名字中的那个字

谢文金回答得磕磕巴巴，他向来不擅长撒谎  
半晌才敢抬头，正好对上李鹤东的双眼，那双眼睛明亮的像一汪清澈的湖水，谢文金内心不由得产生愧疚之意

李鹤东并未怀疑，甚至说，是坚信不疑  
在俱乐部，男妓是没资格询问恩客名字的，所有的来客统称为爷，但李鹤东向来不守规矩，始终执着去问  
即便他每次都问，盼着会有一个人下次再“光顾”他，他能回应，但从未有过客人在玩完他之后，亲口告诉他姓名的，他懂，不过是一夜情而已，他们这些肉体只是用来发泄性欲的器具，有谁会冒着玷污名节的风险告诉一个男妓自己的名字呢

李鹤东在床上打了个滚，离得更近了，单手杵着脸看向谢文金，咧嘴笑道  
“我叫李鹤东”

他不求谢文金能够记得，只是单纯的想回应他  
却没想到，谢文金主动伸出了手，怜爱般揉了揉他凌乱的头发，声音那么温柔

“你好啊，李鹤东”

从进入俱乐部的那天起，李鹤东有过许多“称呼”  
有甜腻的、暧昧的，但多数都是些侮辱性的词汇，言语与躯体的双重侮辱，会产生一种征服野兽的快感，据说可以增加交合时的快感，李鹤东无从考证，反正他对那些人也没有感情，只是工作需要而已

李鹤东也不在乎，他做这行的，还在乎什么，只要钱到位，叫他孙子都行，但往往向他吹口哨说着这些话的，还想白嫖的，都逃不过他一顿打

只是，认认真真叫他名字的  
谢文金是第一个，也可能只有他一个  
他的声音如同一股暖流  
流淌在李鹤东早已干涸的心间

李鹤东平静的胸腔突然燃起一团火焰  
温暖了他早已冰冷的那颗心

这个自称谢金的男人与李鹤东所接待过的客人都不同，他不会像那些在床上说虚伪情话的男人一样，嘴上说着甜言蜜转身就连他的名字都抛之脑后，谢文金的温柔是融进骨子里的，是属于他独有的特征，是他与生俱来的魅力

通常办完事，客人都会抛下他离开，不会再在他身上多花一分钱，然而谢文金先是问了他肚子饿不饿，喊了服务生点了许多吃的，因为俱乐部的食物价高，李鹤东又不愿意谄媚低声下气求那些恩客，自然鲜少吃到，再三确认是特意给自己点的之后，李鹤东狼吞虎咽起来，谢文金坐在一旁看着他这副模样笑出了声，李鹤东不自觉红了脸

酒足饭饱后，谢文金执意要为他清理，狭小闭塞的浴室里，李鹤东坐在谢文金怀里，谢文金调试了几遍水温，才开始认真为李鹤东做起清洁，他的手掌宽大温暖，动作轻柔的不像话，李鹤东倚在他的胸膛，贪婪着享受着他的温柔，眼中氤氲着水汽，湿漉漉的，看起来像哭过了

李鹤东没有什么衣服，俱乐部男妓的衣服都是购买他们的顾客送的，他不擅长讨好客人，自然也收不到礼物，谢文金怕他着凉，一时又没有合适衣服，索性脱了自己的衬衣套在他身上

谢文金较他高的太多，李鹤东穿着他的衣服宽大有余，像个孩子跑到镜子前看了又看，原地转了个圈，看起来很喜欢的样子，谢文金便说送给他了

好久好久，没人对他这么好了

以前，李鹤东很讨厌接客，除了做那档子事没有什么交流，在客人进来的一瞬间他恨不得一脚把人踢出去就结束，但是和谢文金在一起的时间总是很短暂，短暂得他太不舍得了，很快就到了下位客人的时间

谢文金嘱咐李鹤东好好休息，转身要离开时，李鹤东急切地跳下床，险些崴了脚，勉强扶着墙站好，高声问道  
“你还会再来吗”

快走到门口的谢文金听闻，停住了脚步，回头看到李鹤东满眼的期待，快要溢了出来，便笑着回道

“如果你想，我会的”

谢文金走后，李鹤东躺在床上缩成一团，抓着他的衣服放在鼻下，使劲闻了闻，自己笑了起来

跟谢文金身上的味道一样，清新温暖，就像太阳一样，他好喜欢

在谢文金这，李鹤东经历了太多个第一次，次次都让他惊喜，让他珍惜

谢文金带李鹤东去了很多个他一直想去但没有机会去的地方，又陪他拍了很多照片留念，不知不觉天沉了下来，李鹤东小心翼翼地将那些宝贝照片收好，有些难过地想着，下次不知道什么时候还能跟谢文金出来玩

谢文金看出他不舍，既然决定好好补偿他，叹了口气，就好人做到底吧  
谢金提议要不要夜宿他家，李鹤东愣住了  
从来没有客人邀请他去家里做客，何况过夜呢  
在俱乐部，将男妓带出去夜不归宿要付出的价钱是相当高的，李鹤东有些不敢相信，怯生生问他是真的吗

谢文金笑了，直接将他带到了自己的家里

这是他第一次在别人家里过夜，是他曾经想都不敢想的，谢文金的家比自己想的更大更气派，谢金在书海中翻出了游戏机给李鹤东打发时间，自己则去厨房亲自下厨给他做了顿丰盛的晚餐

李鹤东沉浸在谢文金为他制造的温柔乡之中无法自拔

深夜李鹤东爬上谢文金的床，谢文金有深夜看书的习惯，见李鹤东上来便摘了眼镜，熄了灯，任凭他钻进被窝依着自己靠着，若不是自己对李鹤东没有非分之想，这样一具年轻鲜活的身体贴着自己，一般人还真把持不住

李鹤东玩累了，打着哈气，抻了个懒腰，衣服随之上移，露出腰间那一小片柔软的皮肤，还有那个奇特的纹身的一角，谢文金的目光被吸引了过去

就在为他以前做清洁的时候，谢文金就瞥见了李鹤东下腹部那奇特的图案，李鹤东身上有很多纹身，肩头的过肩龙，脚踝上的铭文，偏偏那个私密处的图案，他认不得

那个图案精致而奇妙，而且纹在那么私密的地方，一定是有不可告人的秘密，出于尊重，谢文金并未过问

李鹤东知道他好奇，挪到他身边，拽过他的胳膊将自己整个身子圈了进去，抬头眨着大眼睛问他  
“你是不是很想知道啊”

谢文金并未回复，纵然他有好奇心，但他不想勉强李鹤东，李鹤东见他为难，突然嗤笑一声  
卷起了衣摆，引着谢文金的手向下摸去，直到落到那处，仔仔细细描绘了一遍，谢文金脑海中突然浮现一个词汇，很像....很像他以前偶然看到过的图片，随即摇了摇头，这太欺负人了

“你觉得他像什么？”李鹤东突然发问  
谢文金犹豫着，迟迟才开口  
“很像我之前见过的图片，我无意冒犯，像女性的...”后两个字他说不出口

“子宫”李鹤东替他接了下去

李鹤东翻了个身，面对面盯着谢文金的眼睛，谢文金整个人脸红的跟煮熟的虾米似的，他不知道年纪比自己小的李鹤东怎么能面无表情的说出这两个字，他性格刚烈怎么能接受在自己身上纹有这样的东西

“当初有个有钱的嫖客，要我特殊服务，我没干给他打了，需要赔好多钱，我没钱，他跟老板说要给我纹个这东西抵账，老板默许了，他们把我按到桌子上弄了这个，纹的时候也没打麻药，是真他妈疼，后来上过我的人都挺喜欢这个的，可能什么变态心理作祟吧，从那之后点我的也多起来了，也算是好事吧”  
李鹤东继续说道，轻描淡写，仿佛是在描述别人的事情

“还疼吗”谢文金湿了眼眶，颤抖着摸了摸李鹤东那处的皮肤，在这脆弱的肌肤上刻下的淫纹，如同将羞辱深深烙在李鹤东的身上、心里，得多痛啊

李鹤东摇了摇头，窝在谢文金怀里轻声说

遇见你之后  
突然就不疼了

夜深人静，李鹤东试探了一下，谢文金陷入熟睡，李鹤东按耐不住内心的狂热，伸着头靠近谢文金，近到他能清楚看到谢文金随呼吸音抖动的睫毛，李鹤东内心感叹，他是有多幸运，遇到这么善良温柔又好看的人啊，再过一阵子，他就攒够了出俱乐部的钱，到那时候他就是自由的了，就对谢文金表白心意，不知道知道自己心意的他会是什么样的表情

到那个时候，他愿意将自己完整的交给谢文金

先让你尝个甜头吧，李鹤东笑着，决定偷偷吻谢金一下，就当这个深夜晚安吻，当他闭眼靠近谢文金，即将落下那一吻时

谢文金突然低声呢喃着，虽然声音细微  
但李鹤东听得真真切切

“..鹤...鹤文...”

李鹤东如同晴天霹雳，愣在那里  
谢文金心里一直住着一个人，只是从未告诉过他

谢文金醒来时，枕边已经空荡荡了，对于李鹤东的不辞而别，谢文金也未多问，只想着可能有新的客人需要他，毕竟他的职业工作时间不稳定

一连几天，谢文金也未来找过他，李鹤东愣是连着好几天没有接客，谁进来就打出去，直到花名册上他名字的灯三个彻底熄灭  
有好事的打趣道，李鹤东怕是被抛弃了，听说那个谢爷是什么小有名气的教授，想来也不会真的跟李鹤东发生什么，只是逢场作戏罢了，一个男妓，还想为嫖客守贞操不成？

李鹤东在一旁将听得清清楚楚，走到跟前，男人是最近的头牌，正得宠，自然是不怕他的，挑衅地说道“怎么，被男人玩了还不敢承认，当婊子还想立牌坊吗”李鹤东也不言语，直接抄起桌上的酒瓶砸了下去，一时间大厅内乱作一团

最后依然是李鹤东被绑起来狠狠教训了一顿，也不服软，老板知道他向来脾气暴躁，又是真性情，估摸着是真的喜欢上谢文金了，难免有些心疼

都说婊子无情，其实最怕他们这行业的动了真心  
认定了一个人，就是一辈子，可是  
他们那一颗真心啊，在人家眼里喂狗都嫌脏

老板劝说着他，虽然谢爷是少见的好人，但万不可付出了真心，人家是龙凤，自己是个什么货色，怎么高攀得起

李鹤东被揍得脸上又肿又青，满脑袋都是谢文金，老板絮絮叨叨他也听不进去，只是死死盯着老板，终于低声恳求  
“我想见他，让我去见他，求你”

老板无奈，李鹤东的性子，不撞南墙是不会回头的，只能由着他去了

李鹤东脸颊还未消肿，脸上还挂着彩就找到了谢文金学校门口，无论他怎么说，门卫都拦着他不让他进，他被告知，根本没有谢金这个人

李鹤也不肯走，赖在学校门口，蹲在地上一根一根连着抽起来，不见到谢文金他不会回去的

直到几个学生走出来，嘴里提到了“谢教授”三个字，李鹤东猛地起身将一个提着衣领压到墙上，狠狠地问他谢教授在哪

男生因恐惧缩成一团，弱弱地问  
“你要找的，是谢文金教授吗”  
李鹤东愣了一下，瞬间明白了一切，强压怒火，低声再次问道，为的只是再一次确认那个名字  
“你再说一遍，他叫什么”

“谢文金”

李鹤东掐灭了烟

从一开始，谢文金就在欺骗他  
他叫谢文金，张鹤文的文  
你看，他连名字中都有他的身影

那他李鹤东算什么，消遣的玩具吗

李鹤东翻身跳入院墙，带着一腔怒火打算找到谢文金算账，却最终止步在办公司门前

屋内是几个人争吵的声音  
“文金，那个李鹤东是什么东西你不是不知道，这几天不让你去，怎么还要与他来往”  
“就是，再说他凶神恶煞的，你惹他做什么，怕是被杀了都没地去找理”  
“一个俱乐部夜店出来的人，还是干那个的，能是什么好人家，就是想掏光你口袋里的钱罢了”  
在嘈杂的争吵中，李鹤东听到了那熟悉的嗓音  
“够了，鹤东是什么样的人，我比你们都清楚，他是比你们都要好上千倍、万倍的人，谁要再敢说他的不是，别怪我谢文金不客气”

这是李鹤东第一次听到谢文金发脾气，为的是自己

他是隐藏真实姓名的谢文金，也是照顾自己，替自己出头的谢金，怎么能怪罪他欺骗自己呢，其实他只是在吃醋，因为那个他未曾谋面的人，李鹤东苦笑，极力劝说自己，至少现在在他身边的不是张鹤文，而是他李鹤东

李鹤东靠在门外，抬手用衣袖遮住了眼睛  
等一会，谢文金出来，一定不能让他看出自己哭过

李鹤东最终也没有告诉谢文金，他听到整个过程的事情

那件事件过去不久，谢文金被调离了北京，遣返回天津老家，他来俱乐部找到李鹤东

“鹤东，你愿不愿意跟我一起回天津”  
李鹤等这句话，等了太久，几乎是没有思考，含着泪点了头，谢文金替他擦拭眼泪，笑着跟他约定好见面的时间

谢文金不知道的是，李鹤东为了能跟他远走高飞，花光了全部的积蓄换自己的自由，当谢文金说出这句话的时候，他觉得一切都值得了

如果这是童话故事，应该会有个美好温馨的结局  
灰姑娘终于找到了自己的王子，从此过上了幸福的生活

但是这是现实，残酷得容不得半点遐想

李鹤东最终没有跟谢文金去天津

占据着谢文金整颗心，甚至是梦境的那个人回来了，而李鹤东就站在不远处，见证了他们相逢的全过程

从车上下来一个衣着朴素的男人，有着精致俊俏的面容，一种与生俱来的高雅气质，令李鹤望而却步，离得太远，李鹤东听不清他们在说些什么，他没见过张鹤文，但他确信，那个人就是张鹤文  
谢文金从来没有如此失控  
谢文金红了眼眶，奔向那人，将他紧紧拥入怀中  
李鹤东看到谢文金露出了他未曾见过的笑容，满眼都是那人，他来的这么迟，谢文金却没有责怪他

手中的手机突然振动，从掌心滑落，在接触地面的一瞬间

摔得粉碎

在一道道划痕和一片片碎片之中，屏幕上闪烁着谢文金的来信，和自己没打完的文字

【我来找你了，我们什么时候走.......】  
“鹤东，抱歉”

胸腔那团炙热的火，一点点燃尽  
最终化作一缕灰，随风而逝

李鹤东从别人口中才知道，叫做张鹤文的男人与自己年龄相仿，年纪轻轻在学术上就有了很高的造诣，几年前去了国外进修，成了还未对他表明心迹的谢文金朝思暮想的牵挂 他是谢文金的学生，这师徒两人曾被戏称为一对璧人，是天造地设的一对

与他，有云泥之别

那日，不善饮酒的谢文金喝得醉生梦死，也是因为他；那日，谢金文在那群人中选中了他，也是因为他的名字中，同样有个鹤字

谢文金对李鹤东是慷慨的，倾其所有努力补偿他  
谢文金对李鹤东是吝啬的，不肯施舍一点爱给他

他为谢文金从良，到头来输得一败涂地，又变成孤身一身

丑小鸭变天鹅，终究是童话故事  
在这个残忍的现实世界里，丑小鸭永远只能是丑小鸭

谢文金曾将他拉出泥沼，却又将他推入深渊  
毕竟在谢文金的人生长河里，名为李鹤东的男妓不过是一个过客，他们本就是不同世界的人，能够相遇已是奇迹，他还能奢望着什么呢

感情这种事，强求不来  
从那个刻意的假名开始，他就该明白的

离别的上午，谢文金来找他，带了不少礼物，还有一封厚厚的信封，言语中都是失约的歉意，李鹤东静静地听着，直到快结尾才轻轻开口问着

“谢爷，他同你一起回天津吗”

这句话显然出乎谢文金意料之外，他愣了足足半分钟，脸上浮现一丝不易觉察的红晕，缓缓点了点头

李鹤东努力将嘴角扯开一个口子，强迫自己开口，他现在的样子一定难看极了

“那就好”

谢文金有些不知所措，想伸出手安慰他，兜里的手机却突然响起

李鹤东看见他连忙收回手，去接那通电话，语气中尽是温柔，他听见谢文金唤那个人  
文儿  
这特殊的称呼是谢文金对那人的偏爱  
是他不曾拥有，不能奢望的偏爱

被偏爱的永远都是有恃无恐

直到李鹤东送谢文金出门，两人挥手告别  
他也没将那句心里话说出口

【那你能带我一起走吗】

终究是止于唇齿，掩埋于心底了

他终究只是谢文金，并不是谢金

李鹤东拿起信封，里面是满满一摞子钱  
多到足够玩他一辈子的

到底，这就是谢文金对他的补偿  
给一个卖肉的男妓的最好礼物，不就是钱吗  
谢文金宁可将所有积蓄给他，也不愿意给他一个家，他对自己从来只有愧疚，没有爱

李鹤东狂笑着，将印着红色人像的钞票挥洒在空中，冷眼看着人群蜂拥而上，哄抢着那些粉红色的纸张

去他妈的爱情

陌生男人伏在他身上驰骋，李鹤东却感受不到任何疼痛，茫然地盯着墙面上的挂钟，数着流逝的一分一秒，当时间定格在特定的那个数字时，泪水突然从他的眼角滑落

谢文金应该已经回到了天津  
与他心心念念的那个人在一起  
他该为他开心的、为他祝福的  
他爱的那个人终于如愿以偿了

可是，他的心，为什么，这么疼啊

感情这种事，强求不来，他早该知道的

谢文金再见到李鹤东已经是很多年之后了  
期间他曾拨打过几次李鹤东的电话号码，回复他的永远是您所拨打的用户正忙，他也曾回到北京几次，但每次都是了工作，来往得匆忙没有时间去找李鹤东，但谢文金内心隐约也知道，他在刻意躲着自己

但有的人，这一生就是注定要见第二次面的

谢文金应邀参加了场活动，期间主办方的公子前来搭讪，故作神秘地告诉他有个好东西邀请他一起去把玩，谢文金知道他，一个流连于风月场所的二世祖，他们本不是一路人，但碍于人情世故不好拒绝，又疲于应对酒席间的应酬，便硬着头皮跟着去了

那间房间隐藏在拐角，不刻意观察便会错过，谢文金猜不透究竟是什么不能见人的宝贝要藏在这么隐秘的地方

男人推开房门一刹那，谢文金差点失了魂魄  
站在房间中央的赫然是那个他再不过熟悉的人

李鹤东

他像一只受了伤的幼兽  
刚刚沐浴完未擦干的水珠打湿了头发，周身只有那件半透明的特制浴服，隐约能看隐藏在轻薄布料下的粉白肌肤，上面深深浅浅烙着情爱过后的痕迹，异常刺眼

岁月在李鹤东的脸上留下了痕迹，他早已不再是当年青葱的模样，身上的戾气收敛了不少，乖巧温顺的如同一条被驯服的狗，散发着廉价香水刺鼻的味道，像是一颗熟烂的水蜜桃，外表鲜嫩可口，内里已经腐烂变质，那双清澈明亮的眸子变得浑浊黯淡，再无昔日的光彩

男人走过去下流地揉了揉李鹤东挺翘的臀部，将他推到谢文金面前，在他耳边吩咐着，像是威胁和警告  
“小东西，把你擅长伺候男人的那套都拿出来，谢先生舒服了，这次你赚得够你一个月卖的，要是谢先生有一点不满意，就滚回去站街，懂了吗”

李鹤东没有丝毫反应，仿佛对这样的羞辱习以为常，顺从的点了点头

谢文金看着眼前陌生又熟悉的人，一时哑然，到是李鹤东盯着他看起来，像是想起来了什么似的，突然歪头露出了招牌的微笑，主动打起了招呼

离了谢文金，他无处可去，再回到one for night，那里已然没有了他的位置，昔日高傲的头颅早已垂下，没有野性的狼，只能收起獠牙，既然选择回来便没有拒绝的权利，这些年他早已习惯了迎合各色各样的人，无论是谁，给了钱就是恩客，就可以把他压在身下肆意玩弄，践踏他的尊严

可笑的是，他的心，再也不会为了谁而痛了

即使眼前的人是谢文金

也不会了

这一次，李鹤东先伸出了手

“初次见面，我叫李鹤东”

还没有等谢文金回答，李鹤东走过去，垫脚，伸手环抱住了他的脖子，用黏腻的舌头挑逗着谢文金，眼中尽是情欲，握着他的手来到股间，那里早已湿成一片

谢文金文试图推开他，眼前的李鹤东太过于陌生  
陌生到他害怕，谢文金强装镇定，好久才平复了心情，低声问他  
“鹤东，你不记得我了吗”

李鹤东媚眼含情，嗔笑道  
“我记性不好，玩过我的人太多了，怎么可能每个都记得，刚才那位先生称您谢先生，我们这行都叫一声爷，我斗胆叫您一声谢爷”

谢文金还想继续说些什么，便被身后的男人一把推上了床，将李鹤东压倒在身下，李鹤东裸露的双腿顺势盘上他的腰际，保持着一种及其情色暧昧的姿势

李鹤东一边笑他猴急，一边伸手解了他的腰带，在谢文金惊愕的目光中，引着他来到自己的下腹，一点点描绘着那淫秽的图案，在他耳边不断喘息着，如同一只发情的野兽

我们重新认识吧  
这一次  
只做爱  
不谈情

至于名字那种东西  
无所谓了

反正天一亮，他终究会离开自己的

end


End file.
